


Dirty Dishes

by Lopithecus



Series: Buddie PWP Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie PWP Week (9-1-1 TV), Buddie PWP Week 2020 (9-1-1 TV), Clothed Sex, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, day 3 prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Buck wants to have some fun while Eddie is doing the dishes
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie PWP Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914466
Comments: 10
Kudos: 129





	Dirty Dishes

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this for Day 1: Work Shenanigans but then decided it fit better with Day 3: Clothes Stay On, so I changed it to this day.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> This is for [Buddie PWP week](https://buddiepwpweek.tumblr.com/post/621674620295299072/welcome-to-buddie-pwp-week-2020-join-buddie-pwp) day 3!
> 
> Prompt: Day 3 - Clothes Stay On

Buck walks up behind Eddie who is currently cleaning the dishes where they have been sat for a couple of hours due to them all having to go out on a call. No one is upstairs with them, everyone else had gone downstairs to try and get some sleep or to take a shower. It’s around one in the morning and the whole firehouse is dim and quiet.

Buck wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist, linking his fingers together and leaning his chin on Eddie’s shoulder. He gives Eddie’s exposed skin a gentle peck before dragging his lips up to his ear. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Eddie tries to turn but Buck tightens his grip, stopping him. “Buck?”

“Shh, just let me.” Buck slides his hand down slowly to Eddie’s belt, unbuckling it with deft fingers. Once the piece of clothing is loose, Buck goes to work on Eddie’s pants, unbuckling them quickly and unzipping slowly.

“What if someone comes up,” Eddie whispers.

Buck nips at Eddie’s ear. “They won’t.”

“You don’t know that.” Eddie pulls away but Buck pushes him back against his chest.

“Just relax, Eddie,” Buck reassures. “It’ll be fun, I promise.” Eddie heaves a heavy sigh but continues to wash the dishes nonetheless, allowing Buck to continue. “Now, where was I? Oh yeah…”

Buck reaches into Eddie’s underwear, wrapping his hand around his cock, and begins to lightly stroke him. It doesn’t take long for Eddie to harden in Buck’s grip, encouraging Buck to hold on tighter and stroke faster. Eddie moans, bringing a hand up to his mouth to try and keep quiet. Buck chuckles, licking a stripe up his neck as Eddie leans his head down onto Buck’s shoulder.

“Come on, Eddie, you don’t need to be that quiet. No one will hear us up here.” He kisses Eddie’s ear once more, giving it a quick bite.

“I hate you,” Eddie pants as Buck speeds up his strokes.

“Mmm,” Buck presses up against Eddie harder, rocking his own hips against Eddie’s ass. “But you’re having fun.”

“God…” Eddie thrusts into Buck’s hand, his own coming up to grab the back of Buck’s head and dragging him forward to kiss him.

They move their hips in time with each other, Eddie going forward into Buck’s moving hand and then going back just as Buck is moving his own hips forward. They are perfectly synchronized, just like with any other time they are near each other. “Love you so much,” Buck breathes into Eddie’s ear and Eddie moans in turn, shuddering and coming into Buck’s hand.

“God, you look so beautiful when you do that,” Buck groans as he comes next, pressing hard into Eddie’s ass.

As they both start coming down from their high, Buck gives Eddie’s cock a few more pumps before removing his hand and reaching over to the sink where the water is still running. He rinses his hand off and then helps Eddie zip and buckle his pants back up, using both hands to do up his belt. Eddie stays where he is standing, back pressed firmly into Buck’s chest. He’s soft and relaxed now, something Buck will never get over seeing and feeling.

Buck rubs Eddie’s biceps a few times before allowing his hands to rest on both of Eddie’s shoulders. He squeezes at them. “How are you feeling?”

“Well, my pants are wet now and I still need to finish these dishes.”

“Here,” Buck steps back, the chill against his chest jarring from the warmth that was Eddie. He grabs a dishtowel and starts drying the dishes. “I’ll help you.” He leans closer, conspiringly, and whispers, “That way you’re not the only one suffering with wet pants.”

Eddie splashes soapy water at his face for his comment but Eddie is laughing so Buck considers it a win.

**Author's Note:**

> The End
> 
> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
